Datenshi
by x.Meep.x
Summary: Abari Tenshi, Renji's little sister enters the shinigami ranks with Yuki, the physical form of her zanpakuto. How will the shinigami react to this girl who is a continual flirt, trouble maker and likes to play cupid. Well there's that and the fact that she also has a deep dark secret that nobody knows about, not even her brother! Bya/Ren Ken/Uno Yumi/OC/Kisk
1. Hide and go seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction? Anyways, I only own this fanfiction and I also own Tenshi and her Zanpakuto; Senko plus their 'friends' you'll meet!**

**WOOP WOOP I'M BACK! PLEASE ENJOY!**

Datenshi

~~ 1 ~~

It was a peaceful morning in the squad 11 barracks. Yachiru was off annoying Byakuya in squad 6, Yumichika and Ikkaku were sat on the sofa in their taichou's office whilst Kenpatchi signed some papers here and there, he had nothing better to do. It was silent and quite nice too, it was a warm day and it made everyone in squad 11 feel drowsy which they enjoyed. Well, it was silent.

_BANG_ the door to the taichou's office burst open and in ran a small white haired girl. She glanced around and dived at Ikkaku giggling like mad. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and raised an eyebrow.

"What're ya doin here?"

"Hehe. I'm playing hide nd go seek with Okaa-san!"

"She's a kill ya."

"Only if she can find me."

As if on cue the door went _BANG_ again and in stood in front of it was a very pissed off looking teenage girl. Her appearance was very startling to Yumichika and Kenpatchi, they stood staring at the very angry girl. She stood about 5ft and was very skinny yet you could see toned muscles in his arms and her stomach. The outfit she wore was a simple pair of tight white shorts and a tight fitting tank top with a pair of simple white slip on shoes. Her shoulder-length red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her orange eyes seemed as if they were on fire as they glared at the white haired girl. The most amazing, unique part of her appearance however was the white butterfly tattoos that went from her right wrist all the way up to her right eye.

"Yuki-chan!" her voice was hard although you could hear a mischievous tint to it. The white haired girl; Yuki smiled softly as she clung to Ikkaku. The red headed girl strode over and plucked Yuki up easily off of Ikkaku, she glared at the girl who offered a puppy dog pout.

"You said you'd play with me!"

"I didn mean ya cud come inta the Seireitei and ya know it!"

"B-but I thought I could hide with Uncle Ikka!"

"Eva think he mighta been busy!"

"B-but he isn't!"

"He is! He's workin on … okay so he ain't but still! Now apologize to his friends!"

"Fine Okaa-san." the girl sighed and turned Yuki so she was dangling in mid-air but facing Yumichika and Kenpatchi. "Sorry I disturbed you." they nodded, a bit unsure of what to do.

"I shud be goin now, if Renji-nii finds me I guess I'm sorta dead." Ikkaku sniggered and pulled the red head into his lap, she glared at him.

"Renji's in tha world of tha living at tha moment. You can stay ere with me nd Yuki might behave"

"It'd bother your taichou and your friend who must by now be getting the wrong impression perv."

"Hah, they wudn mind nd since when did ya care bout impressions?"

"Since I keep getting called tha lover of a bald man!"

Silence, Ikkaku glared and pushed the red head onto the seat next to him so he could sulk. She dropped Yuki into his lap and glared at him.

"So … you said Renji is your brother?" a delicate voice called out from over by Kenpatchi, the girl turned to see the guy with black hair and feathers looking at her. He was good looking and immediately she came up with the right word for him 'vain'. Instead of saying that she just nodded.

"He never mentioned having a sister."

"Hah. Renji-nii wouldn't, he tends to find me problematic enough as is."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I always end up getting into fights. Or just to piss him off I'll flirt."

"Are you two not on good terms?"

"Naah, course we are, he jus dunt like it cause I keep tryin ta play match-maker for him nd his taichou who hates me."

"Ah I see. What's your name?"

"Abari Tenshi. Yours?"

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of the division."

"Bro, ya were right!" Tenshi called over her shoulder to Ikkaku, they smirked and rolled their eyes leaving a rather confused look on Yumichika's face. She ignored it and walked over to the taichou and stood in front of him

"What's your name giant?"

"Zaraki Kenpatchi."

"AH! Ya'r tha one that bashed up most of the Zaraki district then!"

"Heh, they were weak."

Tenshi smirked and slammed her fist down onto the table, he looked up with a curious expression on his face.

"Arm wrestle? I would say lets fight but I han't eaten in the last two weeks and I can't be bothard to fight cause Ikkaku'll wanna fight too."

Kenpatchi smirked and rested his elbow on the table and took her hand in his. She smirked and sorted herself out so she was kneeling on the floor with her elbow on the table too, Yuki bounded over and became the judge. It took a good 5 minutes before Tenshi felt her hand being smashed down into the table, nothing was broke … luckily but her hand was bright red and very painful.

"You're really strong ya know."

"Heh. You're strong too."

"I like ya." they smirked at each other. Yuki leaned up suddenly and began tugging on Tenshi's shorts with a look of urgency. Tenshi looked down and raised an eyebrow at the girl who simply stated "Kitagun" Tenshi nodded and pulled Yuki up into her arms, turning she faced the confused looking shingami.

"Well, imma be off now, seems theresa be some Hollows in the 25th district, sorry!" with that she flash-stepped off to the district.


	2. Meet me at the bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction? Anyways, I only own this fanfiction and I also own Tenshi and her Zanpakuto; Senko plus their 'friends' you'll meet!**

Datenshi

~~ 2 ~~

Tenshi stood in front of a group of hollows. They were in the middle of the village, when she'd arrived they'd just gotten there and the villagers were screaming in fright. Currently they were all hiding in their homes, Tenshi glared at the Hollows.

"I hate Hollows." they smirked and one dived at her, she spun to the side and Yuki who'd been stood there holding her hand vanished and in her place was a long white katana held daintily in Tenshi's hand. She sighed, already she's felt the spiritual pressures of the three shinagmi she's met in the squad 11 barracks behind her.

"Guess there's no helping it." Tenshi sighed and dodged a few more attacks from the Hollows before jumping up into the air and bringing the zanpakuto down through one of their heads. She smirked as the blood spattered her clothing, so typical.

"Hmph, yar not even worth the fight but I cant let ya hurt this lot!" Tenshi vanished and reappeared behind one of the Hollows slicing its head clean off, unfortunately she got backhanded by another and was set flying into the ground. Her body bounced and rolled a few times before she managed to come to a stop. Sitting up she shook her head and glared at the remaining 3 Hollows.

"That weren't very nice ya know. Geez, ya made my lip split" Grinning like a feral cat Tenshi flipped herself upright and bounded at the Hollows smacking one upside the head before slamming her foot through its head. Turning in mid-air she slashed the arm of another that tried to grab her.

"PATHETIC!" then without another thought she rammed her zanpakuto into the Hollows head and ripped it upwards before slashing viciously down through the Hollows body until she slammed into the floor. Without even looking, she then chucked her zanpakuto through the remaining Hollows head before snapping her fingers at the sword returned to her in the form of Yuki.

Shaking her head she turned to the stunned shinigami and smirked. Walking up to Ikkaku she stood in front of him with Yuki a little behind her and poked her tongue out at him ignoring all of the blood that pooled onto it as she did so.

"Betcha didn't know I cud do that did ya!" Tenshi smirked at his stunned expression and hugged Yuki close to her. Turning she smirked at the Yumichika and Kenpatchi with a completely cocky air about her.

"My squad." was the simple reply she got from Kenpatchi. She shook her head and grinned.

"Gotta chat wiv yar boss man on that, if he sez yeaa, ya can find me at a bar." with that she vanished into thin air leaving a grinning Kenpatchi to go speak with the old man.

Later on

Tenshi sat in a random bar in the 60th district Sabitsura. She was surrounded by men trying and failing to hit on her, Yuki sat in her lap playing with a necklace that the bar owner had given to her when they'd walked in. Sighing Tenshi turned to face the men and glared, they ignored the glare and carried on.

Cringing Tenshi looked away from the men and towards the door where she swore she'd heard a noise. True to her hearing, she saw 4 shinigami in the door way, she recognised 3 of them; Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpatchi, they was also a small pink haired girl on Kenpatchi's shoulders.

Smirking she raised a hand in a lazy wave, they spotted her and walked over to her, Ikkaku had his usual frown in place. He knew what the guys around her were like and being the cocky dicks they were they decided to ignore the looks they were receiving and carry on flirting.

"Ya neva learn do ya!" Ikkaku stopped by Tenshi, he all but shouted at the guys surrounding her. They glared and ignored him, Tenshi sighed and shook her head.

"I been tryin for tha past half hour, they neva listen."

"She's already told ya she's got a boyfriend ya pricks!" Ikkaku loomed over the men threateningly but they just ignored him. His patience was beginning to wear thin, he'd been banned from fighting in the pub by the owner who he had to admit could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Wen we see er fellar den we a belive er till den shes a fair gam" one man slurred as he decided to be bold and make a grab for Tenshi's bust. Her eyebrow twitched and she slammed the man's hand into the table which Yuki then decided to head but. His eyes went wide and the two females smirked.

"I told ya once, I told ya twice, now fuck off!" Tenshi patted Yuki's head and handed her to Ikkaku as she glugged the rest of her sake bottle which had been full a few moments before. The men smirked and as one went to make another grab she handed him the bottle, his attempts were easily defeated.

"Geez ya neva give up! What'd ya want me to do, kiss somebody!" the men faltered and Tenshi stood up, the men needless to say ran off. Sighing she sat back down and picked up another bottle of sake to drink, she glanced at the shinigami.

"So what'd yar boss man say?"

"Get up. You're moving into squad 11." Kenpatchi had a smirk on his face and she nodded standing up and grabbing her bottle.

"I need to pop to my room to get Yuki's shizz. Be back." with that said she turned and handed Yuki her bottle who took a massive gulp and shuddered before grinning happily and **slowly **taking small sips of the sake. Tenshi laughed, ruffled Yuki's hair and then proceeded to dart off up the stairs before coming back down with a rucksack filled to the brim with books, comics, sweets, toys, clothes, wash stuff and sword care equipment. Tenshi nodded and they all moved off.


	3. Ass and Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction? Anyways, I only own this fanfiction and I also own Tenshi and her Zanpakuto; Senko plus their 'friends' you'll meet!**

**Mickeys Swaggmuffins I'm glad you like Tenshi, she's gunna be getting better mind! Oh and Guest, thing is … you'll learn about Tenshi later :P and as for the district I dunno, I looked it up on a few sites but they gave me different answers lol.x**

Datenshi

~~ 3 ~~

Sighing Tenshi now realised maybe becoming a shinigami was too much hassle. Cringing she was smacked upside the head, shooting a dirty glare Tenshi received another smack off of Renji who currently stood fuming above her. He'd popped into squad 11 when he recognised her spiritual pressure as soon as he'd gotten back and well things hadn't gone too well so far.

"RENJI-NII STOP HITTING ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE SEIREITEI! I THOUGH WE TOLD YOU NO!"

"ITS BETTER THAN BEING IN THE RUKONGAI! I'M SORRY FOR MISSING MY BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"WE TOLD YOU NO TO PROTECT YOU!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! IF I WANT TO COME HERE I SHOULD BE ALLOWED, I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE RENJI-NII!"

"NO BUT YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"I WON'T! IF I GOT ACCEPTED INTO SQUAD 11, THE KILLING SQUAD, BY PERSONAL REQUEST OF IT'S CAPTAIN I THINK I CAN SURVIVE! I LIVED WITH OBAA-SAN FOR GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS AFTER YOU LEFT!"

"I hate it when you're right. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Renji-nii, I'm not you."

"Bitch, now cum'ere and gimme a hug"

Smirking Tenshi wrapped her arms around Renji and hugged him fiercely. They were currently stood outside the taichou's office of squad 11 with a rather large auidence that were in hiding. Renji sighed and ruffled Tenshi's hair affectionately before pulling back and looking at her.

"I worry because yar my little sis Ten, I don't wanna see you hurt."

"Yeaa, yeaa, jus' remember I'm only ya half sister dunce."

"Oh? And remember I already know who you like cause of the face you pulled when I saw ya!"

"I know who you like, it's a lot worse for ya then it is for moi!"

"Bitch. Well I gotta go, taichou'll kill me if I turn up late again, cya Ten."

"Mmmhmm, cya.!"

Tenshi smirked as she watched Renji flash-step off, he could fool everyone else but not her, heh, it should be fun to play match-maker. Turning around she shot a glare in the direction of everyone who was hiding, they shrunk away and left. Suppressing a giggle she walked into the office to see Ikkaku smirking at her and the other occupants looking a little pale. Yuki bounded over and hugged her legs grinning happily.

Giving Yuki's hair a quick ruffle Tenshi de-tached her from her legs before walking over to one of the sofas and collapsing happily into it and bracing herself for the twin impacts of Yuki and Yachiru (the little pink haired girl as she'd been told, also the fukutaicou) slammed down onto her stomach. It only took a moment and then they were both there happily grinning and snuggling into her. She gave a small cough and ruffled their heads before producing two identical rainbow lollies for them to munch on from inside of her new shinigami uniform.

"So ya stayin?" Ikkaku stood in front of Tenshi a sly grin on his face. That grin usually meant he was going to try and set her up with someone to fight, sighing she nodded knowing no good could come from that look.

"Wanna hav a fight?"

"Setting me up I spose?"

"Heh. Course."

"Pends on who wiv."

"Yumichika."

"That ugly thing boy? Hah. I don wanna ruin his 'image'" Tenshi snorted sarcastically, in all actuality she did want to fight him as she thought him hot and was hoping she could get him topless during the fight, not that she'd admit it of course.

"Excuse me!" an indignant shout echoed from Yumichika who stood up and grabbed his zanpakuto angrily as he stalked over to Tenshi, she offered a sheepish smile.

"Yea?"

"I am not ugly!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I've no need to, I'm perfect!"

"Riiight … Ken-kun" Tenshi called over her shoulder, the room was silent and then Kenpatchi chuckled in response, his blessing to be called Ken-kun. "Who d'ya fink is betta lookin?"

"Yachiru and Yuki" was the simple reply. They all sweat dropped.

"Whos more bangable!" Tenshi called, hoping to all hopes that it wasn't going to be the same answer as before.

"Neither." Silence, Yumichika looked relieved, Yuki pulled Yachiru straight off of Tenshi's lap. Ikkaku looked amused and Tenshi looked insulted, Kenpatchi was blissfully unaware as he was leaning back eyes closed.

Standing up, Tenshi turned to Ikkaku seeing that the taichou wouldn't be of any use. He raised an eyebrow when she looked at him, Ikkaku being bi meant he'd have an easy say in this and it would be truthful. She smirked and Yumichika looked at his friend slightly creeped but expectantly.

"Tenshi." she smirked and stuck her tongue out at Yumichika who gave an indignant snort as he turned away from her. Big mistake. Ikkaku nudged Tenshi forward slightly, she raised an eyebrow, glanced at Kenpatchi who nodded his blessing and then a sneaky smirk came onto her face.

_SLAP. _The only sound in the room as Tenshi lunged forward and slapped, yes slapped Yumichika's ass. He froze, Kenpatchi smirked, Ikkaku grinned as he knew what she was like, Yuki shook her head and Yachiru looked amazed. Yumichika, well he just looked shocked at what she'd just done to him.

Yumichika turned slowly to face Tenshi who stood behind him with a cheeky grin. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave the peace sign. Quickly Tenshi pulled herself upright and closer to Yumichika, leaning in she whispered into his ear in her sweet seductive voice "Ya got a nice ass, is the front betta?" then laughing she skipped backwards and into Ikkaku who caught her before she fell.

"Heh. I think I broke Yumi-chan."

"Doubt it, he's in shock."

"Really?"

"Ya, what'd ya say ta 'im?"

"What I sed ta ya before."

"Ya might have broke 'im then."

Suddenly Yumichika came back to it and scowled at Tenshi before stalking over to her and grabbing her hand as he dragged her outside. Yuki sighed and shook her head looking up at Ikkaku with a sad dissapointed expression.

"I told Okaa-san she needed to think before she acted, this is what happens."

"Don worry, she may listen sum day. He wunt do nuttin, jus tease her a lil."

"I hope he doesn't, I really do. This'll start another one of her wars either way."

Sighing she glanced at the doorway and shook her head before going back to talking with Yuki.

Outside the office, back with Tenshi she was being dragged down the various halls and up to a door, Yumichika pushed it open and chucked her into the room slamming the door closed behind him. He glared and walked over to her, pushing her down onto a bed. Tenshi looked at him curious, not really worried, after all if it was bad then Yuki would have warned her.

"What?"

"…"

"This yar room?"

"Yeah." Yumichika breathed and began pressing her down into the bed a bit more. She smirked and turned her head, licking his arm, he flinched and continued pushing her down. Getting a bit curious Tenshi looked at Yumichika, the room was dark so she couldn't make out his face properly.

"Whata ya gunna do Yumi-chan?"

"You asked if the front was better, why not find out?" he purred seductively and pressed into her groin, she gasped and bucked her hips slightly into him producing a moan of pleasure.

"Ya actually gunna lemme find out?"

"Heh. You'd be lucky." with that Yumichika got up off of her and pulled her up. Tenshi being the klutz she was fell into his arms. Yumichika sniggered and well … that was until she grabbed his arms and leaned up to his face giving him a quick kiss on the lips before darting off laughing mischievously all the way.

Once she was gone he curled his hands into fists and looked down at his pants before sighing. "Behave, she shouldn't have that affect on you." then without another word he got up and walked out of not his room, oh no, it was actually Ikkaku's room with a small smirk, this meant war.


	4. Chase part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction? Anyways, I only own this fanfiction and I also own Tenshi and her Zanpakuto; Senko plus their 'friends' you'll meet!**

Datenshi

~~ 4 ~~

Tenshi sat in the middle of the squad 11 training ground fiddling with a piece of grass she'd found. It was boring being out here but Yuki wanted to go outside and watch the squad training, currently Ikkaku was thrashing them. It was an easy exercise, all you had to do was work in groups of 5 with a person in the middle blocking all the attacks of the others. They all seemed to be having trouble with it, Tenshi sighed and shook her head.

"Yumi-chan I'm bored!"

"Train with the rest of the squad then."

"I've already don dat exercise tho!"

"Do it again."

"Nut-uh!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don it and its easy!"

"Find something to do then."

"Help me?"

"Pardon Abari-san?"

"Help me get faster and call me Ten!" She stood up smirking and turned to face Yumichika.

"Why would I do that Ten-chan?" He had a small cheeky smile on his face as he took a step closer.

"Cause I culd always blab bout the room" Tenshi smirked as she stood in front of him.

"But you wouldn't because I wouldn't do something like that again" Yumichika smirked and despite himself he put his hands on her hips and brought himself to stand right by her.

"So you'd do me?" an innocent face.

"I never said that did I?"

"You didn't deny it either." smirking she slipped her arms around his waist, an evil grin on her face.

"Maybe." her hands skilfully undid the zanpakuto sheath on his uniform belt, he never noticed.

"I'd like it." she began to carefully pull it away without him noticing.

"Heh, I bet you would." Tenshi leaned up as if to kiss Yumichika and then vanished giggling insanely as she waved his zanpakuto sheath and sword about her head. Yumichika stared dumfounded for a moment before widening his eyes and shooting forward to grab her, smirking she vanished to reappear in the midst of a training exercise easily dodging all the strikes.

"Ya wanit! Come nd get it!" with that said and done Tenshi vanished and Yumichika followed.

Suddenly coming to a stop Tenshi glared around her and barreled straight into the squad 6 barracks and into the taichou's office. He looked up startled, she dimly remembered that his name was Kuchiki, a noble and her brother's crush. Darting to him, her hair shimmered and changed to a short blonde curly cut, her skin darkened slightly and she threw Yumichika's sword behind the taichou knowing his sword would stay quiet. The taichou looked at her confused.

"Jus help me nd I can giv ya some hints on how ta get Renji ta work!" he contemplated for a moment before nodding. That was his big mistake as he realised a second later when the now blonde Tenshi appeared on his lap and smashed her lips onto his, her arms going around his neck. In pure shock he froze before, tentatively wrapping his arms around the girl seeing as she seemed desperately to be trying to look like she wasn't whoever it was she was. Sighing inwardly Byakuya wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began to kiss her back just in time too as the door slammed open and a pissed looking Yumichika stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Byakuya stated as he pulled away from the girl and she buried her head into his shoulder holding her breath. Yumichika faltered under the glare for a moment before realising he could speak.

"Gomen Kuchiki-taichou but you haven't spotted a 5ft girl, skinny, pale, red hair, orange eyes and carrying my zanpakuto have you?"

"I have not."

"Ah okay thank you, sorry to interrupt you." he had a smirk on his face as he left, the moment the door closed the girl bolted off of Byakuya and gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry bout tha."

"Care to explain?"

"Uhh … okay. I'm Abari Tenshi nd I'm in squad 11. Yumi-chan told me ta train wiv everyone else when I cud already do wat they were so I told him to train wiv me an he sed no so I got his zanpakuto nd we're playin. I don fink he realised tha tho."

"Why did you come to me?"

"I sorta didn plan on it but yar my Nii-san's taichou so I thought ya might help an sorry bout tha kiss tho I must admit ya got good skills. Heh, Nii-san might like."

With that said and done, Tenshi grabbed the zanpakuto and disappeared out of the room to go play with Yumichika some more. Byakuya sighed as he watched Tenshi leave, her hair and skin shimmering before returning to normal as she skipped off. At that point Renji chose to enter the room and Byakuya looked at him.

"Abari, your sister is quite … different."

"Uh? When did ya meet Tenshi taichou?"

"Just now when she came in here and kissed me."

" … I'm going ta kill her, I told her no stealing swords!"

"Why do you not seem surprised?"

"It's cause she usually does this. Who's sword did she have?"

"Ayasegawa."

"Heh, she really fancies him then."

"She mentioned on my kissing skills. I do believe if you don't do your work I may have to talk with her again."

"Onnit taichou!"

Byakuya smirked. Renji had no idea that Byakuya lusted after him and vice-versa but Tenshi would help things along, that's just who she is.


	5. Chase part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or would I really be writing fanfiction? Anyways, I only own this fanfiction and I also own Tenshi and her Zanpakuto; Senko plus their 'friends' you'll meet!**

Datenshi

~~ 5 ~~

Smirking Tenshi flash-stepped up behind an aggravated Yumichika who was stood in the middle of 5th squad barracks. Quietly she stopped behind him, took a deep breath and then quick as a flash one hand went and grabbed his ass, the other mirroring on the front. Needless to say Yumichika's eyes went wide especially as all of squad 5 was witnessing some random chick groping the squad 11 5th seat in broad daylight. Huskily she whispered into his ear.

"Hurry up and you might catch me big boy." then she vanished leaving a pissed off embarrassed Yumichika in the middle of squad 5 before he let out a shout of aggravation.

"ABARI TENSHI!" her giggly laugh could be heard throughout the Seireitei and in squad 6 office, well, Renji sighed and banged his head repeatedly into the wall near him muttering strings of curses.

Tenshi practically flew around the corner of the building, shimmering as she went until she was a foot taller with violet short hair and light brown skin. The people around the corner were two taichous, one was Ukitake and the other was Shunsui (thank god for listening to the lectures), they both looked up having witnessed her shimmer.

"Don say anythin an I'll explain after!" she hissed frantically trying to hide her massive grin as the next thing Ukitake knew was her mouth was on his and Shunsui was staring in utter amazement at the scene before him. A few seconds went by and a pissed off Yumichika flash-stepped past with a hideous murderous expression on his face.

Tenshi sighed and pulled away grinning impishly. Ukitake she noted had a light dusting of blush across his face and Shunsui, well he was smirking as he eyed up Yumichika's sword.

"Heh. Abari Tenshi and currently an unseated officer in squad 11. I got Yumichika to help me wiv ma speed for ma training."

"He just doesn't know it yet?" Shunsui's voice was covered in mirth as Tenshi nodded and he bit back a howl of laughter before clapping her on the back and motioning for her to get going. Ukitake ruffled her hair as he chuckled, he also handed her a lollipop so she wouldn't bother anyone … hopefully.

Smirking Tenshi accepted the lollipop and ran off in the opposite direction of Yumichika. Her two elder shinigami looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So? How was it Juushiro?"

"Weird. I'm used to you kissing me, not young girls."

"Heh, want another kiss?"

"You'd be lucky. I saw you eyeing her up."

"Shit."

Tenshi spun round a corner and into a rather startled Hisagi. Sensing her chance she shimmered into a pretty bluenett and latched her lips onto his as Yumichika came around the corner, hiding his zanpakuto behind Hisagi's back. Hisagi looked at the girl currently attached to his lips with wide confused eyes and even more so when she pulled back and released a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. Yumi-chan don realise we're playin catch. He wants his sword." Hisagi nodded sort of confused.

"Abari Tenshi, by tha way. Cya!"

"Shuhei Hisagi!" he called after her, she nodded.

Tenshi smirked and ran into squad 12, Yumichika hot on her trail. She hid behind a door as he ran past and then darted out and shot off to squad 11 leaving him to look around squad 12. By now it was late evening, early night, he'd been chasing her for half the day. Giggling she walked into the taichou's office to be met with a raised eyebrow.

"Squad 12."

"Why?"

"He thought he saw me run in but I ran behind tha door an then back out."

"He fell for it?"

"Ya. Heh, I wonder when he'll come back in."

"Soon."

"Ya probs." sighing Kenpatchi got up and left the room to go find Yachiru whilst Tenshi strutted over to the window holding the zanpakuto.

On cue, the door slammed open and a pissed looking Yumichika stood glaring daggers at her. Tenshi giggled and skipped away from him, she did this for about a good 5 minutes. It would have gone on for longer but well you see Yumichika wasn't too patient and ended up waiting for her to get by the sofa before he pushed her onto the sofa.

Tenshi looked up at Yumichika shocked. He was pinning her onto the sofa, her arms and legs pinned too closely to her body to move as he hovered over her slightly sweaty a look of lust evident in his eyes. She felt her chest constrict and without thinking (believe it or not, Tenshi damn near always thinks!) she leaned up to him and gently pressed her lips to his before pulling back a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"What?"

"I … I dunno."

"Give me my zanpakuto."

"It was only a game of chase."

"Hardly, I never saw you."

"Heh, you saw me a lot."

"Explain."

"Naaah. Trade secret."

"All I saw were different girls kiss... how?"

"Trade secret Yumi-chan."

"I'm curious."

"Heh, you'll never know."

"I'd take you to bed."

"Hardly, we both know you have morals."

"You are good at this."

"I lived with Renji for years, ya think I didn pick up some tricks?"

"True."

Then without thinking, this time Yumichika, leaned in and gently elimiated the space that was between their lips. Tenshi stiffened before dropping his zanpakuto and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him back. Yumichika moaned and deepened the kiss earning a pleasurable moan from Tenshi just as the door opened.

"Dun let ya brother catch ya. Oh an I heard ya became tha kissing machine." Ikkaku's voice was full of mirth. Tenshi and Yumichika bolted apart and shot him a dirty glare.

"Yeah that was cause he wudn suspect me. Plus its jus cause I can get sum nd ya cant.!"

"Hah! Bullshit. Cum ere Yumichika!" Ikkaku smirked and much to the shared amusement of Ikkau and Tenshi, Yumichika high tailed it out of the room muttering about unbeautiful things.

"Went better than we planned it neh?"

"Heh, definitely."


End file.
